How magic twist lives
by Cyber dragonarmy
Summary: After WW3 Misaka Mikoto is in tears because she thinks Touma is death. After she learns the truth about his past and that he is alive, she decides she is going to help, but she might get more then she bargained for. later down the line it's going to include action.
1. The start of a new testament

**After WW3 Misaka Mikoto is in tears because she thinks Touma is death. After she found out he is alive and well and learns the truth she decides she is going to help him, but she might get more then she bargained for.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the toaru series or any of it's characters.

In the few reviews that there are know it already has been said that there are many grammar and formatting faults I will try to better this in later chapters and I am currently busy with this one, that being said I still hope you enjoy this.

I think most grammar flaws are corrected if it isn't please point them out. others can always point your flaws out easier then you can yourself.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 The start of a new testament**

* * *

It was a nice day in academy city were 80% of the population existed out of students.

The sun was shining brightly which gave a perfect opportunity to go outside. Nevertheless, the streets of the city from the future were mostly empty.

The reason for this because WW3 just ended.

It's not that people were unhappy about this in fact most were overjoyed it finally ended. No, the reason was that there were still bodies of skill-out members on the streets who wanted to use this war to overthrow the government of the city.

Even if the main streets were clean if you walked into an alley or looked into the chance that you would see a few corpses were high.

Like every war, WW3 not being an exception had many casualties, which led to the ones they left behind in tears and sadness and depression.

You can probably understand that some people would just stop trying to live for another day and do nothing instead because the losses and guilt they had was just to great and made them feel like their life where meaningless.

.

Misaka Mikoto was one of these.

The reason? she couldn't safe a certain idiot in Russia and now he is dead because she didn't go with him or stopped him from getting into a conflict.

She rose out of bed and her eyes fell on her cell phone with a certain goketa strip on it which only made her remember a certain spiky haired idiot and felt tears flowing out of her eyes as she questioned herself.

How many times was it now that he had saved her or her friends?

How much did she own him?

Why did he refuse her help?

What kind of burdens did he have that he refused to share them with her?

Did he think she wasn't strong enough despite being one of the strongest espers there was in this city?

This questions filled her head and tormented her every time despite never finding a good answer for any of them.

.

After a search through her memory's for the who knows how many times she lost count after 50 for a possible reason why he would refuse her help she had another thought pup up in her head. "when did I actually do something nice for him?

She searched her memories once again and again before finally coming to the conclusion she never did and only used him for her convenience and never actually tried to help him out.

True enough he never asked for it, but for him, that was never a reason to not help her or others for what it matters. why didn't she do the same for him? after this realization she ended up in an even worse state then before.

.

She was feeling mixed emotions from anger and sadness.

She was angry at herself for never doing something nice for him and sad because everything she had ever done for him was causing him pain and misery she was feeling incredibly guilty towards him and wish she could do something in return.

The problem was she couldn't do that anymore because Kamijou Touma was dead.

Something else came also to her mind that despite all of that he called her a friend, didn't he?

On that night that she decided to take her own life to save thousands of others.

He also made that promise, didn't he? To protect her and the world around her.

Then why did he not take in consideration how important he was in her world?

.

''ONEE-SAMA!'', Shouted a certain teleport while teleporting to misaka after she entered the dorm who also started to hug her and if she didn't do anything soon would try to rub her breast.

This action woke her up out of the miserable state she was in and it took Misaka a few seconds to realize what was happening and electrocuted her roommate.

''Oh, hoi Kuroko'', she mumbled while going back to bed and under the back sheets.

Kuroko who had a remarkably fast recovery do the fact she built up some sort of resistance for electric attacks after being shocked so many times said ''Come out of bed onee-sama the last few days you have done nothing then staying in bed crying. I don't know what happened but Uiharu and Saten-san are worried sick about you. So what do you think of going to Julians for a nice meal and some sunlight?"

''No thanks Kuroko I rather stay in bed and get some sleep.'', Despite having said that Kuroko was having none of that and took some cloths out of her onee-sama's drawer teleported the bed sheet away and the cloths on and teleport them out to Julians despite misaka-sans protests.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the windowless building**

''Well Aleister what is the reason you made me come here today after killing my friend?'' said Tsuchimikado who looked like he would punch that smile of his face if the answer didn't please him.

''I want you to give the Railgun some information about the imagine breakers conflicts he entered the last few months '': said Aleister in an almost monotone voice.

''What?!''screamed Tsuchimikado ''you just killed Kami-yan and now you want to involve her in that dangerous world as well? Not to mention it can break the balance in the magic side again. DO YOU WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER WAR ALREADY!?.

''WELL!?''

.

there was a short silents before Aleister spoke.

''The imagine breaker is still alive he was rescued by Leivinia Birdway and to repay off his debt he needed to destroy a magic cabal that was in her way.''

''You don't have to worry about the imagine breaker. He gets carefully observed so he doesn't disappear. By the information, I received the imagine breaker should be back by tomorrow morning.''

''As for the railgun. she gets herself more and more involved in the life of the imagine breaker. This makes it not possible to eliminate her without having setbacks. So I decided that to tell her about the magic side was the best decision. Before she herself destroy the balance. this will also make it easier to predict her movements.''

.

Regaining his composure he asked: ''and you couldn't inform me about him being alive until now?''

The reply he got from Aleister was silence.

''Tsk, tell me which accidents exactly and how much I can tell her?''

''A brief rundown on what magic is and a full explanation on the incidents involving the magic side only and the minimum for projects of this city.'''

''anything else Aleister? Otherwise, I am going, some asshole gave me a job to send a cute girl to hell.''

''Yes, why did you fight against the Skill-out members who wanted to overthrow the government thanks to this your now close to getting discovered by the public?''

.

While this may look like a useless question one that wouldn't be asked by one such as Aleister Crowley. It actually was to get information from Tsuchimikado. It wasn't important what happened to him, but how it affected the spy and to what extent.

While it may not look like it Aleister was very wary of Tsuchimikado for good reasons.

The first one was obvious and that was he was the backstabbing blade and it was very obvious that if there would ever come a opportunity to backstab someone like himself, that Tsuchimikado would take that chance.

The second was that even with all the Intel gathering he has under his commands he could only backtrack 95% of all his activities.

For normal people that wouldn't be such a big deal but it was for someone who, if Aleister wanted tohe could backtrack all activities someone has done in his/her life even from regular spies and other people who covered their tracks.

So when there was someone that wasn't the case he would eliminate them.

.

What brings us to the last point that made him dangerous even for him.

He is friends with Kamijou Touma.

the first few weren't that important, infact if that was all Tsuchimikado would have been dead along time ago.

No it was the last one that was the problem for multiple reasons.

-there was the case that he could tell the Imagine breaker of his plans and existence and that would setback his plans.

-If he elinimated Tsuchimikado, then Kamijou Touma would find out it was him and would try to stop his plans what would setback his plans

\- Locking him up would setback his plans for the same reason as the second.

-While he of course could keep him under surveillance 24/7 he hadn't the time for that and people shadowing him. he would just kill them and that was a waste of resources.

\- and of course that his own existence could get exposed to the entire magic side which was also a thing that could cause major setbacks in all of his plans.

.

Because of this they were in a stalemate one couldn't do something to the other because if they did they will screw themselve.

That was why he asked such a question, so he could read the body language and the emotions behind his voice to figure out a good portion of the remaining 5% of his activities.

''I didn't have much of a choice after what happened to our classmates and with kami-yan being who he is, couldn't let it go. Even after he left Academy City to access the bigger battlefield he kept in touch to make sure everything went well.'' Tsuchimikado said annoyed.

''So it was because of the imagine breaker you took these actions.''

.

If there was ever a moment were he wished he could punch Aleisters face in it would be now.

Tsuchimikado knew that Aleister was the one behind 'the attack on the government' by giving some specific information about where a few of the board of the directors lived to Skill-out.

Knowing they would get in action while 2 of his classmates would get 'accidentally killed' for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It wasn't hard to guess what his friend would do after hearing what skill-out did to his classmates and despite knowing the consequences of taking part in the battle against skill-out sections.

He also knew that if he did want their friendship to continue the way it was, that helping his friends taking out the skill-outs was inevitable.

Now with this, he got restricted further in gathering information and can send even less info to the magic side about Academy City then first which made it. that he needed to rely more on Crowley's information than he wanted to.

That simple fact pissed him off more than anything because Aleister could now easier control his actions.

.

''Was that all otherwise I am going now.'' he said cleary pissed

The Railgun is currently at a Julians restaurant in District 7 if you go now you can have a meeting with her.

''Don't tell me how to do my job!'', With those words, Tsuchimikado got teleported out of the windowless building.

After Tsuchimikado left Aleister got back to work, he needed to a just his plans after all the old rules had fallen and new rules were still in the process of being made.

* * *

 **the Julian restaurant.**

When getting at Julians the first thing Misaka did was shocking Kuroko for not letting her stay in bed shocked after that she felt a bit better and less pissed at Kuroko for not respecting her wish.

''MISAKA-SAN, SHIRAI-SAN OVERHERE!'' screamed Saten-san a little bit too loud in the restaurant.

''Saten-san not so loud people are staring at us'', said the girl next to her with her flower headband on.

they were looking for us Uiharu and with all the people that are here it could have taken some time to find us'', said Saten.

''You could have just texted to them or walked up to them'', said uiharu.

''Yeah I guess you're right'' said saten while awkwardly scratching the back of her head.

.

''Hoi Saten-san, Uiharu-san'', said misaka in an obviously strained cheerful voice while dragging a body of a fried kuroko behind her which gave her some strange looks of the other customers, but the girls that sat at the table didn't even look surprised it happened almost all the time after all.

After kuroko's recovery, they all ordered something to eat.

Only thing was none of them did actually eat something because of the atmosphere that came from misaka. If this was some kind of shounen anime you could probably have seen a gray gloomy color indicating that misaka was depressed.

To lighten up the mood a bit Saten tried to start a conversation about one of the latest rumors. ''Have you guys of the latest rumors on the forums?'', said saten.

''Still doing that saten- san?',' asked kuroko who believed that rumors were nothing but a wast of time.

''Of course, you never know when such information is useful like for instance that case with the level upper'', said saten.

.

Kuroko irritated made a hmph sound and let Saten continue.

''Well tell us saten-san what are these new rumors?'', asked Misaka who decided to humor her friend.

Well, this one is from a while back but still gets a lot of attention because Anti-skill has taken an interest in this group. they are called ''The Delta Force''.

''Why that name? are they military trained or something''? asked kuroko.

''No apparently the were given the name by their classmates because they are always fighting in class but when WW3 began and Skill-out tried to overthrow the government they became known for beating up hundreds of skill-outs during the war but never killing them. After that they called anti-skill to pick them up.'' said Saten.

''They should leave that work to Judgement members instead of trying to take them out themselves. Why would they do that anyway?'' said kuroko.

''Well when skill-out rampaged in the city they killed 2 of the classmates they didn't take it that to well and just started to hunt skill-out bases one for one and we were in war shirai-san so every help was welcome.'' Said Saten.

'' Anyway, from what you told us they would probably be very high Lvl for being able to complete such a task or at least have a big group supporting them'' said kuroko.

.

''That's the thing apparently they only have 3 people and they were all Lvl 0.'' said Saten.

''WHAT! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!'', shouted Kuroko and Uiharu at the same time.

''But that's what all the skill-out members stated according to the rumors'', said saten a little bit annoyed because her friends didn't believe one of her rumors again from the start despite the past experiences.

''But why bringing any of this up saten-san what's the point of telling this story about some vigilantes?'' asked Kuroko.

.

Despite it being a somewhat unbelievable story, Saten-san never would bring something up where she couldn't make speculation about it or debate about the what-ifs of it.

For this being brought up by her, there had to be some kind of reason why she would bring this up.

''I was getting there. Apparently, Anti-skill was impressed with the boys and now they want to ask them to work as a special anti-skill-out force. or get them at least arrested for being a threat'' she said.

''Why would they want to do that and why would they be a threat they were taking out skill-out groups right.'', Uiharu asked.

''That would probably because they violated the law'', said Kuroko.

''No, It's actually because they took out so many groups they are considered a only did they take them out, they also erased all evidence on camera's from themselves so that they couldn't be followed, anti-skill even checked if they could trace them with DNA matches based on the blood samples they took from the battlefield, but apparently they never got seriously injured because there was not even once blood from others found except for those skill-out members that did get arrested.

It's like they are ghosts. That's why there is a reward of 50.000 yen if you can give the golden tip that leads to one of them.''

.

''If nobody knows how they look like how are they planning to ever find them?'', asked Uiharu

'' well there are some clues from the Skill-Out members that got arrested. they described the first is one as a blue haired otaku,

And the other two have blond and black spiky hair. The blond one always walks in a Hawaii shirt and the black haired one says misfortune a lot.''

.

Misaka suddenly stood up and run out of the restaurant which made the others look a bit perplexed.

''why did she suddenly run away?'', Saten asked.

''Maybe she just didn't want to listen to rumors Saten-san. I mean she is pretty down since last week.", said Uiharu.

The other two did think there must have been some other reason for it but accepted Uiharu's explanation.

''Shouldn't we go after her?'', Asked Saten.

'' Nah, some fresh air should do Onee-sama some good besides the last time she was in a state like this everything turned out alright and let's not forget she is the ace of Tokiwadai and a Lvl5 so there is nothing to worry about.'' , Stated Kuroko.

''Okay if you say so.'', said Saten not entirely convinced but decided to let it go for now

* * *

 **Outside on the street**

Misaka ran through the streets of District 7 while being in tears even when she was with her friends that idiot would come up in the conversation the one thing she didn't want to talk about or remember was that too much to ask?

Apparently, it was because she bumped into somebody.

This got her enraged at the person she bumped in to and thus she prepared a Lightning spear only to stop in all of her tracks after she heard the words the guy spoke to her. ''Now railgun it wouldn't be a good idea to shoot lightning at someone who can give you some information about Kamijou Touma would it?''

.

As fast as she could she stood up and looked who it was to her surprise it was one of the guys she recognized as that idiot's friends. ''What can you tell me about that idiot not that it matters he is dead." She said while taking a defensive stance since she could tell this guy is dangerous.

''Well, first of all, he is alive and well and for the rest of the information you should come with me.'' He said in a rather casual matter.

''Or I just shock you to get the information I want'' not even half a second later she was on the ground with a knife against her throat.

''Yeah, you are not going to get any information out of me by torture. Second, if you do that it would be a problem we wouldn't want your friends to know about your sisters or that you are a terrorist destroying research facilities and hijacking planes would you?"

.

She went wide-eyed after hearing that and asked: ''HOW DID YOU-''

But before she finished he responded with ''that's my job, well are you coming I don't have all day.''

She followed him but not before she asked one last question: ''Who are you really?

The answer she got from him wasn't really helpful.

Just a friend of Kami-yan nya~.

* * *

 **This is my first fanfic I ever made**

 **I hope it's not to poorly written.**

 **some extra info to clear somethings up.**

 **I didn't really dive into as of when exactly this started what did and didn't happen.**

 **This starts before the release of the first LN volume of NT so everything after that didn't happen yet.**

 **WW3 begins here directly after the aqua of the back arc and is a few months longer but no real major attacks happened mostly small scale battles and the struggle of Skill-Out I mentioned. the dragon arc still takes place at the same time as the British Royal Family arc.**

 **The British Royal family arc is considered as the first major battle in WW3 and is seen by the public that this started by a group of highly skilled mercenaries in an attempt to weaken England. Touma wasn't there to investigate the Eurotunnel but, because he was thinking that it would be safer for Index to be there since the riots of Skill-out got more and more out of hand. Of course with his luck, he needed to get involved in a coup détat.**

 **Well, hope to see you next chapter.**


	2. Touma's history

**I think this one is better readable then the last chapter I have reread it a few times and it looked okay I am not the greatest wonder in English so feel free to crush my hope that I did an okay job with it by saying that this thing is full of errors.**

 **Anyway let's go to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the toaru series which is a good thing otherwise it would be full of gremmar mistakes.**

* * *

 **Tsuchimikado's dorm**

* * *

Tsuchimikado was very annoyed right now and wished he could punch this girl in the face. All the way until his dorm she did nothing, but ask questions and shout and when he told her to shut her mouth for a little he got a light zap. Which was why he chose to ignore her until they got there.

When they all most got to his dorm she stared and said this was where Kami-yan lived he responded with ''yeah I know, I live next door.''

When they got by his home Maika greeted them and asked: ''What is Misaka-san doing here Onii-chan.''

Misaka immediately asked her, ''Wait a second he is your brother? You two look nothing a like, how did you even got to know each other?''

''I told you that on your school remember?'', she pouted a little being upset that Misaka clearly hadn't listened when she told her how she got in Academy city.

Misaka tried to remember this girl telling her about this, but it didn't come to her mind did she forget? Or was Maika Lying? Either way, she could use this to get some information about apparently Maika's brother, but before she could ask anything, the voice of the older boy was heard.

''Sis, Misaka-san wants to ask some questions about Kami-yan. I promised him to keep it a secret but she wanted to know and it can take a while so could you go over to some friends.''

''Okay but isn't it better for her to just ask him what he likes instead of his best friend that way she can make sure that he falls for her.'', completely oblivious it had nothing to do with that.

''Wait a minute that's not—'', but before Misaka could finish, she got cut off while Motoharu told her. ''He is out of town right now and forgot to charge his phone remember.''

''Oh yeah you told me about that.

Oh well later onii-chan, by Misaka-san.'' And with that Maika left the apartment.

* * *

After she left Misaka asked 'does she know about you being into any shady business.''

''As far as I am a were of she is not and I intend to keep it that way, so if you even so much as try to tell her what I do. I will make sure that they never find your body or the bodies of your friends.''

 _''DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY FRIENDS OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU-'' she stopped after seeing the look he gave her with the murderous intent it came with it. The only other time she felt something like this was with Accelerator._

No this was far worse Accelerator was terrifying because he had overwhelming strength while you had to do everything within your power so you could make sure you would defeat him only to find out it wasn't possible, which eventually created a feeling of helplessness and made you fall in despair.

This, however, was entirely different he gave off an aura that if she even tried to move she would get killed, she was paralyzed with fear and almost forgot to breath.

.

''Oh, the railgun can't handle even a little killing intent? We probably need to work on that later nya~'' said Tsuchimikado.

 _''W-w-w-what do you mean working on that later tonight?'', still slightly pale and still a bit shocked from the terrible feeling she just had._

''I mean I will teach you how to get less or unaffected by killing intent nya~.''

 _''Why would I need that? And you would tell me about that idiot and how you know he is still alive.'', she said after regaining her composure_.

.

That's true but it's a lot more complicated than you would think but to answer your question.

The higher ups in this city gave me the information because I am a spy who gathers intel for them.

 _''Fine if you are not going to tell me then I am just going too shock you.''_

''I am telling the truth, you know'', he said while sighing asking himself how Kami-yan dealt with this girl.

 _''You don't look like one, were are your gadgets and secret bases?_

.

Really are you the type of girl that thinks everything that happens is just like in the movies?

''Do you also think that there are real life Harem protagonist in this world and that there are magical fruits that makes you unable to move in water while giving you weird super powers?''

''Oh wait, I forgot about kami-yan for a second there, would that mean that magical fruits also exist in this world and we just don't know about it and vampires also exist. WAIT! Does this mean he can get a fantasy harem with: succubus's, cat girls, magical girls, mermaids, vampire girls and zombie girls?''

''DAMN YOU kami-yan when you get back I am seriously going to punch you for this.'' He said while making a plan to punish Kami-yan.

 _''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW THE HELL DID MY QUESTION LEAD UP TO A FANTASY HAREM FOR THAT IDIOT! WHAT KIND OF PERVERT ARE YOU!? WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT! CAN WE JUST GET BACK ON TOPIC ALREADY!'_ '

''But don't you think it's important to know the topics I and kami-yan talk about on a daily basis. It can come in handy when you try to make him, your lover nya~.

' _'I DIDN'T COME TO THIS PLACE FOR LOVE ADVICE! I CAME BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU HAD INFORMATION ABOUT THAT IDIOT!''_

''Ah, so the princess came here because she is worried about her shining knight in armor, also could you stop shouting? You are disturbing the neighbor's nya~.''

' _'I think I now know how it comes that idiot starts random off topic conversations most off the time I talk to him. He has even weirder friends whose level of moron surpasses his with miles.''_

''Oh but It's a really good way to get people stop asking questions about things you don't want to answer and with it, you can easily confuse your enemies or send them into a state where they feel safer or less threatened what you can use to your advantage.''

''It's also a good way to mess with people and a fun way to release stress nya~.''

.

Misaka was deep in thought after what she just heard and was terrified how easily he changed the topic off the conversation with her getting completely caught up in it.

Another thing that she noticed that he didn't give her the feeling of being a suspicious stranger anymore and instead gave off the vibe of an acquaintance.

That he could gain peoples trust so easily showed just how skilled tsuchimikado was in his job.

.

''But to give you a serious answer to your question. I am not going to tell you were I leave my toys that I need in case of an emergency nya~.'' He stated obviously annoyed she is not taking him serious.

 _''I can guess, most is under this floor based on the amount of metal devices I detect there.''_

.

Tsuchimikado made a mental note to replace al weaponry as much as was possible with not metal based equipment.

Of course this wasn't the only place he secured his weapons everyone involved with the dark side of academy city has at least 4 different weapon bases.

Well maybe not everyone has but he was a spy who was hated and known by probably the entire dark side of the city and most magic cabals, if he didn't do this kind of things he would have been dead a long time ago.

''Anyway let's get back on topic'', tossing a bunch of papers before Misaka while making that statement.

 _''What is all this?_ ''

Reports on incidents were Kami-yan is involved in with the darker side of the world and this city before you ask yes there also reports about the sister project.

 _She went wide-eyed as she heard and asked '' you mean he is involved in more stuff that is as dangerous and wrong as the level6 shift?_

''Yes all cases are pretty much the same as yours with the difference that most of the time the people he fights try to destroy this city or the world or want to start a war to destroy the world, but yeah still the same. So want to know why he left you behind in WW3?'' asked tsuchimikado with a small grin on his face.

Finally, she would get an answer on the question that she was struggling with for days know.

''Simply because he doesn't want you to destroy your life by following him.''

.

This made her angry.

No it didn't make her angry but extremely pissed she was the third ranked level 5 in academy city and could perfectly safe herself.

She didn't need him to babysit her.

Electricity flowed in the air but before she could release it and burn Tsuchimikado and his dorm to the ground he quickly began to speak.

''before we continue about why he did this I need to ask you are you prepared to give up your normal life or accept that you can lose something you care deeply about in your normal life.''

 _''I DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT UP UNTIL NOW I LIVED WITH THE FACT I HAVE ALMOST 10000 SISTERS AND KILLED ANOTHER 10000. AFTER THAT DO YOU EVEN THINK I CAN LIVE A NORMAL LIFE?! MY NORMAL LIFE WAS DESTROYED THE MOMENT I GAVE THEM MY DNA-MAP!'', she screamed_

''CALM DOWN DO YOU WANT PEOPLE TO SEND A COMPLAINED TO ANTI-SKILL FOR DISTURBING PEOPLE!'' He was running out of patience after this he woudl need to take on a job to kill some little shits to release some stress.

* * *

After they both calmed down a little Tsuchimikado continued.

''Anyway, you still haven't answered my question are you prepared to possibly bring a little rift between you and your friends if not. I am not going to tell you anything more.''

 _''I have confidence it would not affect the relationship with my friends considering, that the whole incident with my sisters also didn't have an effect on or friendship.'', she stated with full conviction._

.

Tsuchimikado smiled despite how everything was going up until now, it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Sure he felled a little bad for the girl for basically throwing her into hell without her thinking of it as a big deal but he would do anything to protect his sister even if he would have to kill Aleister for it.

He would find away, just to keep her safe.

.

Alright, one last question. Are you prepared to be called a murderer and live with the guilt it comes with it?

 _She was surprised before asking the question ''what kind of stupid question is that, didn't I just tell you 10000 sisters died because of me.''_

'' You use Electricity which can be extremely lethal and in the middle of a battle, it can happen you use by accident a lethal attack. Also, I know what has happened, in that experiment but there is a big difference between being the one who made murdering possible and killing someone with your own action even if it's an accident. So I ask again are you prepared to be called a murderer?'' this time with a stern look on his face.

 _''Firstly what do you base on I would go willingly walk into any battle?'' Also what makes you think I will get in such situations?'' She asked thinking why he would assume she would just jump into battle_.

''Let's see I base it on you hijacking a plane to get to Russia to get him back to Academy city and that you followed me to my place and the type of battles he faces nya~.'', he said while making fun of her.

.

She wanted to make a response on that but she didn't know what to say so instead she just spend her time finding an answer to the question.

 _After a little while, she came to her answer. ''If it helps to keep him safe and I get to know him better then yes I am prepared for that. ''_

''Good then let me tell you about magic.''

 _''Magic pff, magic isn't real is this serious why you brought me here I am leaving.'' She wanted to stand up to leave but again he knew what to do_.

''You know it would be nice if you at least listened to what I have to say instead of immediately declaring that what I say to you is nonsense. You think I would do all of these things and told you the things I did just for a joke. Really is there anyone you ever listen to, also did you forget this is about him. nya~'' He spouted those words with malice.

.

he seriously wanted to do nothing more to punch her but he needed to keep his calm otherwise he would fail to bring her the message.

 _''Fine I will humor you, so how do people use magic do they refine mana, make magic circles and use magical spells and rituals.'', She said in a sarcastic tone._

''Actually yes they do but let me give you the longer version of it. Magic exist from religion and is used by people that are untalented. The spells, curses are based of tales and legends and how they get interpreted and to use them you need to create a setting where in you can use them.'' He said.

 _''That is one of the dumbest things I have heard.'' She stated._

''Oh really? So how do people get Esper powers again nya~?'', He asked with a smile on his face.

 _''Well simply by making your personal reality overwrite the normal reality of the world.'', She stated as the most obvious thing in the world._

 _._

''So if one person can get his/her powers by believing in his/her personal reality is above the physical laws of the world.''

Why would such a thing be different for religion were many people believe in god and his miracles nya?'', he stated in the same tone she had just used.

 _''If something as convenient as that existed why does nobody know about it?'', She asked given that he actually gave a good argument she decided it couldn't hurt to hear him out._

''I wonder maybe because people try to keep it a secret so they can have more power for themselves nya~?'' Or they toughed it would be dangerous to make it public knowledge that there is a way for everyone who wants to get supernatural abilities which can lead to the collapse of the world or maybe it's both nya~.'', He stated playfully.

 _''Could you stop saying nya~ it's, annoying.''_

''I can nya~.''

 _''Then why don't you stop with it?''_

''Just because I can doesn't mean I will nya~.''

 _She sighed and asked ''fine let's assume it does exist how would it work?''_

.

''Hmm, that's difficult to explain but let's start with the idol theory.''

''This is basically were a duplicate or an Item that has the same aspects of those of religion, myths or legends gains a part of the originals items it's power.''

''Most spells are also made by this concept so the best way to find a weakness in someone's spell is by learning all myths and religions out of your head.''

''I shall show you a little example of magic before we will go any further. He picks up a marker and makes a magic circle you would see in one of those evil ritual stories.''

 _''What are you doing?''_

''Setting up a magic circle it can take a while.''

* * *

When he was done he asked her ''is there anybody in a three-mile radius who you know and want to know what they do when you are not around?''

'' _Eh, Kuroko I guess, why the question?'' As soon as she said that he started to chant something and let a colored paper fall in the middle of a circle and afterwards she sees her roommate Kuroko on her bed while having perverted fantasies about her._

Misaka made a mental note to Shock Kuroko when she got back to the dorm.

She looked up after she saw something red next to her side only to discover that it was blood from Tsuchimikado who was in pain while being fine moments ago.

.

She started to panic but before she could do something he crawled up and he said '' I hate it that this always happens when I use magic luckily it was a small injury this time.

 _''What happened?'', Misaka asked still slightly shocked and unable to understand how he was now injured._

''Oh yeah, I *cough* didn't tell you * cough* about that yet.''

''Mana is the basic resource magician use to activate spells and is incompatible with the aim fields that espers produces, since that is the case every time an esper uses magic he/she becomes injured or in worst case scenario dies for using a spell.''

''This is another one of the reasons why you wouldn't know about magic because it could possibly kill espers.''

 _''Why would you do something so stupid!?''_

''Simple to make you believe that magic exists, so that I can easier explain about it without having you interrupting me and having to explain everything in every last bit of detail.''

 _''Fine, I believe you, but how Is this related to that idiot?''_

''We will get there eventually but first some examples of how the idol theory works.''

.

''Let's use one of the most known stories from Christianity are you familiar with The seven words of Jesus on the cross?''

Misaka shook her head to indicate she didn't.

''In short, he died on the cross to redeem humanity and save them from their sins while hanging there slowly bleeding out. In the time he spoke seven times and with each time he spoke, he took more of the burdens of humanity upon him.''

''Each and every of his sentences has a symbolic meaning and are multiple spells based off but let's not focus on that. Let's focus on what his dead stood for. In Christianity, the cross symbolizes suffering reconciliation and salvation.''

''But there also a bunch of people out there that believe his miracles were a disgrace to god and that he was mocking god which eventually led to his dead on the cross.''

''If you use it in the sentence of Christianity you get freed from your sins. So when you have a cross on you, you get magical protection because of the meaning behind it.''

''At the same time, you can also put it from the Christianity's point of view that everyone who ''abandoned the cross'' is rejecting Jesus sacrifice for their sins and are therefore sinners.''

''This makes that one symbol can get used for protection spells but also for curses and punishment spells.''

''Do you get it?''

 _''Not really something about that items with symbolic means can get used in difference ways depending on from which context it gets taken from and gets powered by the strong believe people have in them.''_

''Uh yeah that basically what the Idol theory is''. Tsuchimikado said that a little bit stunned she understood that instantly.

 _''Then why couldn't you just say that. it would have been much easier and less time wasting then this long ass over the top explanation.'', said Misaka a little bit annoyed about getting a long lecture while one sentence could have told the same._

''It's important to give examples , the world building of how magic works nya~.''

 _''No it isn't necessary because this isn't some stupid LN novel where it is necessary for world building or over the top explanations so the reader understands the basic theory of the supernatural rules better in the story.''_

''Are you sure?''

''You are in love with a guy that is basically the equivalent of a dense harem protagonist, whose battles can come straight from a shounen manga and defeats his enemies while screaming his catch phrase to them nya~.''

''Hmm, maybe I should keep this documents so I can write about Kami-yan's adventures.''

''It would be a massive hit with more than 40 LN volumes, a manga adaption with two spin-off series and anime adaptation for the series itself and the spin-off series and stopping on an ending that basically says go read the LN and this way getting more sales.''

''It's the perfect plan to become rich.''

 _''Except for the fact that the moment you do that. You will probably get arrested by Academy City for revealing secret information.''_

 _''Also, what's with that super detailed explanation?''_

.

''Dammit forgot about that and you didn't deny that you are in love with him since when did you accept that you're in love with him? nya~''

 _''What's the point in denying I have feelings for him?'_ '

 _''At this points is only going to make it worse.''_

 _''Also judging from the little time I know you.''_

 _''You would probably make fun of me for it and I really don't want to give you the satisfaction to tease me with that.''_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, In the Tokiwadai dorm, Kuroko suddenly feels like someone has stabbed a dagger through her heart and felt like she lost the heart of her onee-sama._

* * *

''Oh, and what happened to give this sudden change of honesty nya~.''

 _''His supposed dead and for the second time I didn't come here to talk about my love life so could we get back on topic about magic and how is any of this connected to him anyway?''_

For the first time, he took out a file from the giant pile of paperwork he had placed before her.

''Well let's start with how he got involved with the magic side.''

She read the date stated on the report 28 July if she remembered it correctly that was the day tree diagram got destroyed which resulted in a cancelation from the sister experiments. and looked what it was about apparently he met Index Librorum Prohibitium which could be translated to list of the prohibited books.

 _''Wait isn't Index that silver sister? how is she involved in all this?'' she asked out loud._

''Just read the whole thing and you will understand.''

* * *

After reading the whole document she could only stare blankly at the what was written there.

On 20 July Kamijou Touma made contact with the index Librorum Prohibitium.

The same day his door gets attacked by a magician

After that, he went missing for the next three days.

24 July he and Index show up in a bathhouse, and he gets put unconscious for the next three days.

28 July the tree diagram gets destroyed by a beam of light and kamijou Touma ends up in the hospital with complete memory loss.

This accident has established a treaty between Academy city and the Anglican Church.

In which they state they will cooperate when there is a threat to one or both parties. As part of the agreement to let the Index live with Kamijou Touma and has gotten the responsibility to keep the Index safe from any magic and science side activities.

.

 _''So basically that idiot gets used for the dirty work and loses his memories and gets probably numerous of other injuries judging from how many reports you have here while Academy City and this church both benefit from his actions and you knew all of this and did nothing about it?'', it was clear that if his answer wasn't what she wanted to hear it._

He might very well end up in the hospital for the next couple of weeks.

She boiled from anger and expected an answer from him.

.

I can't meddle into those affairs without endangering my own agreement with Academy City about keeping my sister safe. Kami-yan is my best friend but keeping my sister safe is my highest priority. Also, what was that about him losing all his memories?

 _''In other words, she gets used as a hostage to keep you in check'', she said while calming down a bit_

 _''wait you didn't know about his memory loss didn't you read these files?_

''No, I am a spy I need to know as much information about what happens right now and only look into incidents that are still ongoing in case someone wants information about it or when I get asked to look up the information for, incident.''

''I am not going to look at cases that are already closed, besides I know almost everything about what's written in there so I figured I didn't need to look into it.''

''So this is the first time I hear about it knowing him it probably has to do he doesn't want to bother others.''

.

 _''Sounds like something he would do I just don't get why he would think that he would bother other people with his problems and that he needs to do everything by himself. While he asks others to share their burden with him.''_

''I think that for that you need to look at his childhood that will probably give you an answer just a second I think I have those files still somewhere here in this house nya~.''

 _''She sighed because he was using nya~ again and asked ''Why aren't those included in this, huge ass staple?''_

''Simple it isn't related to anything I was going to tell you nya~.''

 _''How did you even find out about his childhood and more important why would you need to know?'_ '

''I needed it for a background check on him so I would know what type of person I befriended.''

''You can never be too careful as a spy nya~.''

.

 _''Okay isn't that a little bit too much paranoia to check the backgrounds of everyone you know?''_

''I am one of the most knowledgeable and hated people in the underworld. I think it's justified to magician's that every person that wants something from me wants to kill me nya~.''

' _'Isn't that a little bit overreacting, it's not like all people you have ever had contact with wants you dead right?''_

''I think Kami-yan is the only exception, Where is that document I can't find it anywhere wait I think I know where it is I shall be right back, in the meantime you can go read the rest of those cases nya~.''

* * *

Misaka decided to follow his advice and began with reading the reports in the first was one line that caught her interest.

A dragon was seen to come out of his arm.

This made her think back to the level 6 experiment on her where she saw a dragon come out of his arm because of the state she was in that time.

She dismissed it as something she made up that time but apparently, it's something that is linked to him.

she decided to ask Tsuchimikado this when he found the file he was looking for.

.

45 minutes later she was done with all the reports and had a couple of questions about the things stated in there.

What happened with him during WW3 after he left Academy City?

She knew what happened before that thanks to Saten-sans rumor hunting. speaking of which wasn't this guy helping him with taking out members of Skill-out?

Maybe she could use this against him or as a bargain so he wouldn't leak out information about her and make a deal with him for information but that should come later.

.

First, the few questions she wanted to ask to him were:

What is up with that dragon that appears out of his arm?

What kind of position was that idiot?

If he can give more practical information or examples of magic?

What did Touma do in WW3?

.

''Finally, I found it took a while but I finally found the file from what happened to him before he entered Academy city?''

 _''Wait? Before he entered Academy city how did they do that?''_

''The one who asked me to let you see these is a little bit of a stalker of kami-yan nya~.''

.

 _''A little? He has files of everything that has ever happened to him in his life.''_

 _''Kuroko can't even compare to this level.''_

 _''Anyway, can I read it?'' she aksed_

''No just use the internet and type in his name then you get basically all information about his past nya~.''

 _''If you knew that, why didn't you just say that instead of wasting 45 minutes?''_

''I got a call from a friend and I forgot the time nya~.''

 _''Really, a call from a friend that was 45 minutes?_

''You could have just said you had a job.''

''No, then I would lead the risk you would use your powers to overhear me and take the intel I give to them to your advantage nya''

 _''You have way too serious trust issues.''_

.

 _''This might come a bit out of nowhere but I wanted to ask you if I could make a deal with you?''_

''Oh what kind of deal?'' he said in a serious tone like he flipped over a switch from playful to business mode.

This shocked Misaka a little because of how laidback he was this whole conversation so the see him suddenly all serious was not something she was expecting.

She quickly recovered thanks to being used to this behavior from that idiot.

 _''Simple I wanted to ask if you could keep the things you know about me a secret and in exchange, I will do the same for you about your involvement with Skill-out and shall, of course, keep my mouth shut to your little sister about your secret.''_

 _''The second thing I want to ask is, if we can make a pact on information dealing I will give you the information you can't access or need.''_

 _''By hacking or stealing it from a facility when you ask for it and in return you will give me information that I want when I ask for it.''_

.

''Oh so you want to create a deal with as foundation blackmail to make sure we don't backstab each other and in exchange for that we keep everything we know about each other a secret and use each other to get the things that we want.''

''Doesn't sound that bad, but why would you want to make such a deal?'' he said that while narrowing his eyes and making a little smile.

 _''You think I will trust someone who came to me saying he did this because the higher ups told you to do so?''_

 _''That is just asking for your own dead, isn't it?''_

''Hmm, I think I underestimated you a little fine I accept your conditions'', while he smiled a little, he wasn't expecting something as this to come up and with his current predicament he would gladly welcome this deal the less he needed to depend on Aleister for information the better.

.

 _''By the way, I have read all the reports and had a few questions.''_

''Oh, what questions?'' Tsuchimikado asked

 _''Well, what is up with that dragon that sometimes comes out of his arm?''_

 _''Where does that idiot stand in terms of power on the magicians side?''_

 _''What was his involvement in WW3?''_

 _''And can you explain or show other examples of magic?''_

.

''On the first answer, I have to say that I don't know what that thing is.''

''On terms of power he can negate practically anything magical not considering that thing, so I would say he belongs to the strongest 10%.''

''Status wise he would probably be the most powerful guy on the magic side.''

 _''Wait!? What! How!?''_

.

''Simple he is the one who ended WW3 by defeating the strongest magical cabal there was.''

''He also indebted the royal family by saving them and having index live with him who knows almost everything there is about magic.''

''Knowing him he wouldn't see any of this as something big and just see this as the normal thing to do while saying that anybody else could and would have done the same.''

 _''Leave it to him to not notice he is probably the most influential person in the world how does he even view his own achievements.''_

''Therefore you need to look up his past. Did you already look up his name?''

 _''Not yet'', she said while she took her phone and searched for Kamijou Touma._

* * *

After she found the article and read it. it became clear why he didn't look as any of the things he did as achievements.

When he was little he was known as a bad luck charm and was blamed for every bad thing that happened to other people, because of this he had no friends and also no privacy thank to a TV station that leaked images of him while trying to make a show about him and his bad luck.

Since he was little he was blamed for accidents that had nothing to do with him, which must have given him some sort of childhood trauma and now everything that would go wrong around him would be because of him no matter how ridiculous it is.

He saw the things he solved as nothing more than problems that he caused himself and if you looked at it like that. Then most people indeed do what he would have done namely solve their own problems.

She almost wanted to cry about what happened to him. He was probably the nicest person who lived on this planet and at the same time he probably also has the shittiest life you could think of.

How was it that he could smile so brightly?

She wanted to say so many things to him when he came back.

How she was sorry for always causing trouble for him.

That he shouldn't blame himself for everything that happened around him.

That he could rely on her.

That she knew what has happened to him.

That she loved him.

* * *

She looked at the time on her phone and saw that she wouldn't make it back to the dorm before curfew.

Tsuchimikado saw this and said ''you know if it bothers you so much that your late for curfew why don't you go to kami-yans dorm and sleep there.''

Even if Index is still there she doesn't know yet he is alive so she could use some comfort.''

''Also, she is much better at explaining how magic works then me. As a bonus since we are free tomorrow, you can stay there until he gets back tommorow. It's either that or be late for your curfew nya.~''

 _''But what would I say to her? how would she react? It isn't like we actually like each other, to be more precise we hate each other.''_

''Did you actually ever had a conversation with her?''

 _''No but''_ before she could say anything else tsuchimikado took a grip on one of her arms and took her to next door and knocked on it.

A few seconds later the door slowly opened.

* * *

 **Well that was the chapter**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and I hope to see you next chapter**


	3. Friendship

**Cyber dragonarmy: Before I begin I would like to thank all of you who are reading this series and that have given a review so far.  
**

 **As for a status update after this chapter. I am first going to look at the other 2 chapters that are uploaded to improve them further to the best of my abilities. and hope to be done with that before next week.**

 **After that I will upload probably around mid July the next chapter. The reason why I haven't updated those two yet was, well i was busy with this and I might forgot about it a little bit with 3 Birthdays a week, three weeks in a row and Animecon.**

 **So I apologize for that.**

 **While I think there are still a some errors in the story i can't find them and after rereading it a couple of times and checking for basic faults with grammarly, I think most of the flaws are out of it or atleast I hope that's the case.**

 **If someone wants to betaread this feel free to send me a message.**

 **Anyway for what it is worth enjoy the chapter.**

 **I don't own anything from Toaru majutsu no index or railgun series  
**

* * *

Much like Mikoto, Index was depressed for the past week, while Touma had promised her that he would come back to her, he hadn't been seen or heard of after the battle he had with Fiamma of the Right, which made her with each passing day more worried.

Next, to that, there was the food problem because Touma wasn't at home to buy and make food for her and she never really learned how to cook and also didn't know how to use a microwave.

Luckily for her, neighbor was maika's brother and a good friend of Touma, who had said that if she had problems with making food, that she could eat at his place until Touma was back.

Speaking of food, she was hungry and was planning to go next door for dinner, while opening the door she saw Maika walking away from her brothers home since Maika was always the one who made the food she asked her ''Maika where are you going?''

''I am going to my dorm from Ryouran Maid school. My Onii-chan has a visitor and he said it would be a long conversation, so he thought it would be better if I went to a friend, but I haven't really cleaned my dorm the last couple of days so she will come to me, oh yeah, normally this is around the time you come to us for dinner, right? I will get you something from the convenience store before I go to my dorm, be right back '' Maika said that while riding her cleaning bot.

''DON'T YOU DARE THREATEN MY FRIENDS OR I WILL MAKE SURE-''

That was strange she was sure she heard Misaka Mikoto or how she liked to call her, short hair next dorm.

Maika did mention her brother had a visitor, but why would short hair visit him? Well, it was not any of her business and since _curiosity killed the cat_ she decided to let it go for now and go back inside.

* * *

It would take a while before Maika would get back with food, so until then she needed to do something. The problem was that she didn't really knew what she could do.

''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? HOW THE HELL DID MY QUESTION LEAD UP TO A FANTASY HAREM FOR THAT IDIOT!? WHAT KIND OF PERVERT ARE YOU!? WAIT, DON'T ANSWER THAT! CAN WE JUST GET BACK ON TOPIC ALREADY!?

Index questioned what they could possibly be talking about considering the things she had heard until now, a second later her question got answered.

I DIDN'T COME TO THIS PLACE FOR LOVE ADVICE! I CAME BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU HAD INFORMATION ABOUT THAT IDIOT!

She went wide eyed after hearing those words.

 _That idiot_

Despite the lag of interaction she had with short hair, there were a few things she knew about her.

One: Short hair was really immature and gets easily offended about little things

Two: Just like her, she was in love with Touma

Three: She always called Touma an idiot instead of his name.

.

That being said it could only mean one thing Maika's brother had information over Touma.

What kind of information she didn't know and the only way to find out was trying to overhear the conversation.

This wasn't that difficult, considering that the walls were thin and badly isolated.

Index quickly walked to the wall and pressed her left ear against it.

.

After a while they took a break. probably to calm themselves down considering that the conversation ended with both screaming at each other and that she didn't hear anyone leave.

Considering how the conversation ended Index decided to reflect a little on the information she had heard up until now.

Something about his toys in case of emergencies.

Reports about the dark side of the city and the world that Touma was involved in.

Something about an LVL 6 shift and short hair screaming about how she killed 10000 of her sisters while also having to live with another 10000 and her losing her normal life.

.

While she already knew Touma was involved in a lot of dangerous stuff, she still didn't know the exact details so she was a bit curious, while also being slightly disappointed that there wasn't anything about what happened to him after WW3, like she had hoped.

Still, it raised some questions and the most likely way to get at least some of them was to keep listening to what they were saying when they would continue.

Not long after that, they continued the conversation, While she did get some additional information about some of the subjects and objective of this conversation, it didn't really clarify anything.

The only thing she was wiser, was that short hair had been part of something that involved the death of 10.000 sisters.

What was a bit strange since it was obvious she was ignorant of magic considering the rest of the conversation they had and that he was busy making a ritual.

.

It was also obvious he was trying to get shor hair involved in the magic side for reasons unknown to her and that he was a magician.

That last one wasn't really a big surprise since she always felt a small trace of mana coming from him.

She never really questioned it since there were some cases where normal people had a unusual high amount of mana in there body and because of that could get mistaken for magicians.

So hearing that he actually knew of magic wasn't all that surprising.

.

What she did question, was how he could be a magician while being a student of Academy City? Where he got his information from and why would he get short hair involved with the magic side?

While her head was filled with questions she heard someone knocking on the door.

Remembering that Maika would deliver some food, she quickly run to the door and opened it.

''Hey Index sorry it took so long there was a massive sale by the convenience store I normally go to so I had to walk to one that was a bit further away, anyway here is your meal as promised. I would have liked to stay and talk a bit longer, but my friend is waiting at my dorm, so bye.'' Said maika while leaving Index in a hurry.

* * *

After that Index quickly finished the meal she got from Maika, so she could get back to eavesdropping to the conversation between short hair and Maika's brother.

The next few minutes she didn't hear a thing and she was thinking of just going there to see what was happening, When she was about to stand up she suddenly heard him speak up from the others side.

From what she could hear was that he had set up an all-around reality circle and while activating it he injured himself since he was an esper. After that he explained what Idol theory was, while it was not entirely accurate, it was a decent enough explanation for someone who just needed to understand magic, instead of using it

That short hair stated her feelings for Touma wasn't something she expected to be a topic in this conversation. Index already knew this based on previous behavior she had seen from her. While she didn't like that fact that short hair had feelings for Touma and was a part of the reason they didn't get along. The other reason was that she had never seen her do something nice for Touma and only saw her insult him while it wasn't necessary or any reason for.

.

Index knew that she herself also wasn't as nice to Touma as she could have been since she attacked him sometimes, but it was for a good reason. Like not bringing food or getting hurt.

She could still remember the last time she used her bite attack.

 _She was in the middle of starvation since she hadn't eaten anything in 8 hours and he had said he would get her something special that day. When he finally came home he said he forgot to get something for her. So as punishment for lying and letting her almost die from hunger she bite him in the head._

When looking back at it, it was actually a wonderful memory despite the fact she almost died from starvation and mental note to punish him for letting her wait for so long on his return when he got back.

.

The last thing that they had discussed until now was what interested her the most. Since she heard her own name fall so she knew that there was something stated in one of the rapports about her. She was so curious, that she was tempted to walk to the next door so she could ask what it was, but decided against it and would wait in the hope she got additional information.

But what she heard next made her feel horrible since the subject of his memory loss came up.

The reason that she felt so horrible was because she blamed herself that he suffered that horrible fate. It also didn't help that she knew what it was like to lose all of your memories. Which only made her feel worse that she was responsible for the loss of them.

Not willing to listen any further she decided to go to the bathroom and after that go to bed.

* * *

When she came out of the bathroom however she saw someone she didn't expect.

Before she could make a sound she got her mouth covered.

''Now Index you wouldn't want to be too loud since the walls are thin and we don't want others to hear us now do we?'' he said in such a cold tone that it made her feel a chill running down her spine and made a small nod with her head to say that she understood.

He pushed her back in the bathroom and she felt fear radiate through her body since this all happened so suddenly.

''Now, there is no need to panic I just came to answer a couple of questions you probably have from the little talk I had with Misaka-san.'' The way he had said it indicated he was telling the truth and at the same time you could hear it wasn't something you should decline.

''h-h-h-how did you-'' Only to get her answer before she was finished.

''I came in by the balcony and I knew you were listening since the conversation was about him and with Misaka-san screaming about that she came for information about Kami-yan, It was really predictable that you would listen in on our conversation nya~.'' He said in the voice he normally spoke to her, which made her calm down a little.

.

''so what do you want to know?'' he asked while changing into his serious mode.

''Do you know what happened to Touma?'' it was clear she desperately was looking for an answer to that question since that was the reason she decided to spy on them in the first plays.

''Yes, I Know what happened to him and yes he is alive.'' While saying that he saw that Index wanted to scream out of joy so he quickly covered her mouth and said

''Wouldn't do that if I were you or do you want her to know we are talking at the moment?''

She shook her head to indicate she didn't want that so he let her go and he asked her what other questions she had.

.

Index stiil shocked about what he just did to her so she asked the first question that came to her mind.

''When does he come home?''

''I was told that he should be back tomorrow morning.''

''By who?''

''can't tell you that.''

''Why?''

''for safety reasons.''

''How do you know about magic while being a student from Academy City?''

''I was originally a spy from the magic side and to infiltrate the city I needed to take part of the power curriculum program of the City. Which caused the state I am in know.''

''Why would you willingly give up your magic powers?'' While she asked that and looked at him she saw his face twist a little even if it was just for a second.

''That's personal.'' He said that a little bit irritated. Index decided to ask about another subject before he decided to leave.

''Why would you drag short hair into the magic side? I know Touma wouldn't want that.''

''The higher-ups had decided that it would be better to let her know since they think with how things are going she will eventually find out about magic. The other reason is that this way she forms a smaller threat to herself and others.''

.

''So is there anything else? If not I am going back to my dorm since she probably would be done by know with reading those files.'' Getting ready to go back to his own dorm.

''What did she mean with killing 10000 sisters and can I read those documents too?'' She asked in the hope she could get information on how Touma got hospitalized all the time.

'' The first question should be answered by Misaka-san and no Index I can't let you see those documents. Oh, before I go back, can Misaka-san stay here for tonight nya~?'' He said while going back to his weird way of talking.

''Why would short hair want to stay at my place and a better question why would I want her to stay here?'' She asked him that while getting a little irritated for even asking such a stupid question to her.

''This is Touma's dorm, not yours Index and I asked since you still had a few questions right? I thought that this way you could get the information and I also never expected you to be so cruel Index nya~.'' He said while slowly walking back to the balcony to go back to his door.

''What do you mean?'', She asked curious why he would say that.

''The other reason I asked it, is that I know what they do to her if she comes back late. If she is lucky she will get away with it, but her school and dorm are so strict that every little thing they do wrong gets answered with severe punishment.'' He said that in what sounded like a bit depressed tone.

''What kind of punishment?'' She asked a bit frightened since the way he said it, it sounded like something horrible.

''They get beaten until they fall unconscious and since they are a school for the elite their medical treatment is top notch and so there isn't any evidence of physical abuse.

.

Well, I am going back to Misaka-san so that you can think about what I just told you nya~'' Tsuchimikado said that while going back to his dorm knowing full well that he was lying, but he needed to do this since Index and Misaka could help each other out with their problems to a certain extent and Index could help Misaka more with her knowledge on magic then he ever could.

She also couldn't be touched by Aleister since it would cause to many problems in most of the plans Aleister had or atleast that is what he thought.

The last reason to set this up was that, just like kami-yan they too were kind for their own good and wouldn't share their own burdens with others since they wouldn't want to cause trouble for others, while at the same time gladly take on the burdens from others.

.

for Kami-yan it wasn't a problem since he could take on the world and still could come out on top with a smile on his face.

The fact that he ended WW3 and with all the luck of the world had survived was prove of that, But for index and Misaka he doubted that would be the case.

Especially when you look at the state they were in after his supposed death.

They both were so depressed that the only thing they could do until now was stay in bed and cry.

So the chances that they would respond well in a critical sitiuation wasn't that big and by doing this he hoped that when something happened to Kami-yan, That they could support him and make things easier for him, instead of harder.

.

While it might look like Tsuchimikado was a coldhearted person, who will backstab anyone if it's needed. In reality he wasn't as heartless as most people believed.

When he saw someone getting screwed over who didn't deserve it. He would either or help them get their revenge and they would give him all information they could give them from rumours and things they saw happen in the city for a small payment of course from then on out. Or he just killed the bastard(s) who screwed with that person.

.

The only exceptions to this rules would be Maika for obvious reasons and Kami-yan for multiple reasons:

First reason was he had a Harem so all misfortune and things that happened to him were absolutely deserved.

second thing was that if he would do that it would mean that he would have to wipe-out all Skill-out members in the city, which would put a target on his back and for a spy that wanted to stay in the shadows is that extremely inconvenient.

Third reason would be that Kami-yan could easily take care of himself.

The last reason would be that he was oblivious to the harem he had.

Tsuchimikado made a small smile since everything up until now went as he had planned only thing he still needed to do know was getting Misaka so far that she was going to stay over with Index, which shouldn't be that hard, since it was almost curfew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Index was still busy processing what just happened from moment to the next it went from having a conversation, too him suddenly leaving and he didn't even say goodbye and she still had questions especially after what he said about what they did to Misaka.

When she looked back on the conversation it actually didn't clarify anything and was even more confusing then before.

She didn't know what happened to Touma

She did know he was alive.

She didn't know the source of the information so it wasn't reliable.

So it was useless information

.

She did now know he was a magician and esper

She didn't know for what reason.

Which meant she still knew nothing.

On the question why short hair was getting informed about magic

He had said the higher-ups had decided it but since he has worked as a spy from the magic side it could also be a higher up in a magic cabal. This made that ''info'' garbage.

He also said that the reason for this was that she would find out about magic eventually, but the question ''Why would she found out about it?'' wasn't answered.

He also said that this would make her a smaller threat to herself and others.

Why that was the case?

Index didn't know.

.

On the question about the sisters and documents

She got rejected the information.

The things he said about short hair was the only real answer he gave her, but it was something he came up with so he might as well have lied about that.

In short, this entire time they were talking he had said nothing useful. The only thing he did was give her more questions and make a request namely ''can short hair stay here?''

He basically made it so that she couldn't refuse. Well, she could, but then she never would get answers to the questions she had. Out of frustration, she began rolling over the ground. Until she heard a knock on the door.

.

She quickly stood up and checked if her clothes weren't sitting funny before she opened it.

''Hé, Index I wanted to ask if Misaka can stay here for tonight is that okay with you nya~.'' He said that with a bright smile on his face.

Index sighed and said ''yes, she can stay.''

Great he wanted to walk inside, but before he could Index pushed him hard so he fell to the ground.

''I said that short hair could stay, you are not welcome.'' She said in a tone that made it clear that she wasn't pleased.

Misaka on auto-pilot said ''It's not short hair, it's-'' only to get cut off by Index.

''Misaka mikoto, I know.''

''If you do then why do you always call me short hair?'' Misaka asked in irritated voice

''you keep calling me silver sister, so I will call you short hair if you want me to stop then you should stop first.''

''Why should I stop first?'' she asked annoyed

''To show that you're a better person than me, even if that isn't the case.''

Misaka wanted to say something to that, but she needed Index for more information about magic and said

''Okay, if that's what you want Index.''

''Ha see, you couldn't.. wait…what? Never expected that.'' Index said a bit dumbfounded that short hair, just stopped calling her by her nickname.

''I have my reasons, so why were you so willingly to let me stay?''

''simple, Maika's brother there-'' but stopped when she looked at the place she just pushed him too.

He was gone.

.

''You know, Today I talked with him for the first time and I don't know who is worse him or that idiot.''

''Why do you never refer to Touma as Touma or Kamijou for that matter and always that idiot?''

''since he always does or says stupid stuff.'' Misaka said a bit red since she was a bit embarrassed to be called out on that and admitted some sparks.

''If we would go by what people do and look, than wouldn't you be called a tsundere or since you also admit electricity Biri-Biri ?''

'' I am not a tsundere! It's already irritating enough that idiot calls me Biri-Biri and didn't you just say that you would stop calling me names if I did the same for you? Well it can always beworse I overheard a conversation between him and one of his friends and that friend of his compared me to a Pokémon. a Pokémon! Do I look like a Pokémon to you?!'' She said while sparks were coming off from her cheeks and losing it for being called .

''You certainly do, when your sparking like that nya~'' Tsuchimikado who was the entire time listening to their conversation from behind his door decided to come outside before this would get out of hand and they would fight each other.

The problem he made himself a target for Misaka's wrath thanks to that stupid remark and she fired an electric bolt on him. Luckily her aim was off, but being the kind of person he was instead of trying to calm her down he said ''Ah so the first move you use is Thunderbolt.''

Getting pissed by that she decided to surround herself with electricity and tackle him so he would get electrocuted.

This time he evaded it by jumping down and grabbing the railing from the floor below him so he wouldn't fall to his death.

He repeated doing that until he finally was on the streets. Deciding it would be better to get down to the ground so that he didn't have to explain to someone why he was on their balcony.

''Volt-tackle is only affective if you have enough speed and considering the risk of self-inflicting damage you might want to try something else nya~!'' he shouted to her.

Out of rage she took a coin out of her pocket and fired it at him, lucky for him she had just enough self-control to not target him but the ground before him.

This caused it that he only got hit by debris that the coin made, which still hurt him relatively light considering the force that was used.

Not that it would stop him from annoying her more because he looked up and shouted " It would be better to take a good look if someone is around before use Hyper Beam. Someone can get seriously injured by that!'' With that, he quickly sprinted off in the darkness before she could fire another one.

.

Misaka extremely pissed with sparks still coming out of her cheeks turned around and saw a horrified Index looking at her?

''WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!? She shouted taking out her anger on Index because the cause of it has disappeared.

Index trying to stay calm but failed and said ''My problem!? Your shooting projectiles at people and you ask me what my problem is?! Touma sometimes complains about you being incredibly short tempered and violent, but this is insane!''

Misaka flinched at those words and went silent and after 30 seconds or so she asked ''did he really say that about me?' Now looking down at the ground and feeling depressed.

.

Index seeing the state Misaka was in thanks to what she just said felt guilty and wanted to cheer her up. Before that however they needed to go back inside otherwise they would catch a cold.

Index was debating if she would ask Misaka to come in or just take her by her arm. Seeing there was still electricity coming from her she decided talking to her was the better option.

''Ehhh Misaka-san, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that.'' Not knowing what else to say she hoped that Misaka wouldn't ignore her and that she would accept her apology.

''It's okay, It was my fault and it was wrong to scream against you, you did nothing wrong, I better go back to my own dorm'' she said while almost breaking out in tears and wanting to start running away.

''Wait don't go!'' Index shouted

Misaka turned around to look at Index and got surprised by Index who hugged her and while index did get lightly shocked she didn't let go until she saw that Misaka felt better.

after that, they got back inside Touma's dorm.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, Misaka spoke up ''Why?''

''what?'' Index asked since it wasn't clear what Misaka meant.

''Why did you hug me?'' She asked in a small voice a bit embarrassed about it.

''To make you feel better, of course, I couldn't let you go in that state, I would feel horrible.''

''Oh, so you did it to feel better yourself?'' She asked still being down about what index had said to her.

''No, no, no that wasn't what I meant, I-'' not getting out of her words she decided to change topics.

.

''I wanted to ask you something'' She quickly said hoping that with this she could finally ask the questions she wanted to ask her and along the way improving Misaka's mood.

Misaka sighed since the only thing she wants right now was to go back to her dorm and go to sleep, she figured the sooner she was done here the faster she could go to sleep and so she said

''Fine, what do you want to know?''

Well, I overheard most of your conversation with Maika's brother since the walls are so thin, so if you don't mind could you answer some of them?

Misaka blinked a couple of times she didn't expect something like this came up and suddenly remembered why she wanted to speak with Index again in the first place to get more information about magic. While she also needed to know what exactly Index had heard.

Oh okay, before I do that, how much did you hear of that and remember from that conversation?

''Well from the words about you not coming there for love advice, but for information about Touma

And I stopped listening when you talked about his memory loss.''

''that's almost the entire conversation.'' Misaka knew that she probably needed to explain the sister project to Index which made her a bit nervous since she didn't know what her reaction would be on that since she never told it to anyone, while Touma did found out about it he only did because he found the plans of the LVL 6 project.

.

''Okay, but before that do you mind if we eat something first I am kind of hungry and can ask you a few questions well as?.'' After all, she hadn't eaten her meal from Julians so the last time she had eaten was yesterday.

''Yeah about that, There kind of isn't any food here in house, since Touma always cooks and buys groceries.'' She admitted being really embarrassed about the fact that she couldn't give her guest anything to eat.

''If that's true, How come your not dying from hunger here? he hasn't been home for at least a few weeks now right?''

''Maika and her brother gave me food while he was gone.''

''Why didn't you get your own food at the convenience store and warmed it up in the microwave?'' Misaka asked wondering if Touma spoiled Index too much.

''Well Touma said that since I am not officially a resident of Academy City, that it would be better to stay inside as much as possible and I am not allowed to use the microwave anymore since the last time that I tried to dry Sphynx with it and destroyed it.''

''Why would you dry your cat in a microwave, that can kill him!'' She asked while questioning if Index had any common sense to herself.

''How was I supposed to know? Touma never let me read the manual before that, where they warn you to not put your cat in a microwave and he also never told me I shouldn't use it to dry Sphynx until I tried it.''

.

Misaka didn't know how to respond to this and asked herself if she was the only person with common sense from the people who are associated with Touma.

Not wanting to get stuck on the subject she decided to ask about why she wasn't an official resident. With the treaty between the church and the city, she figured Index had gotten the proper documents to stay here.

''What do you exactly mean with not being a resident of Academy City?''

''he said that I didn't exist in the eyes of Academy City. I got mad about it and bite him, I obviously do exist as you can see.''

Misaka suddenly felt some sweat drops on her forehead she could tell from her story that Index was in the official sense an Illegal immigrant. Since there are no traces of her existence in the databanks.

Which meant that if she ever got caught in an accident and asked her who she was, they would find out she has been here illegally. While she never looked what kind of punishment people would get for being Illegally in Academy City. She did know it got treated on the same LVL as murder, so it couldn't be anything good.

Misaka just couldn't understand how someone could have had so little understanding of things that were obvious for almost everyone else.

It probably wasn't the smartest thing to ask right now especially so out of the blue, but she needed to find out why Index was so oblivious and didn't understand most things that is common sense to most people.

''Index, sorry to ask you this all of a sudden, Can you tell me about your Past?'''

Index her faced darkened a bit and asked ''why?''

Misaka didn't really know what to say but decided to be blunt otherwise Index would misunderstand, considering the things she had told her.

''Well ehh, during or conversation I noticed that there are many things that are well common sense for most people, while you are and don't take this the wrong way oblivious to it, so I wanted to ask you why… That… was?''

.

While speaking her voice slowly got smaller and smaller since she looked at Index who was now crying?

Why was she crying?

Not knowing what to do Misaka asked ''Index-san, are you okay?''

Index didn't respond and cried.

''I apologize if I offended you.''

Index was still crying.

''I am sorry, please don't cry'' She said while panicking not really knowing what to do.

Index kept on crying

Misaka did the last thing that she could think of that could help to calm down Index and that was to hug her.

* * *

After 10 minutes Index calmed down and Misaka let go and wanted to ask if Index felt better, only to get interrupted by her and Index Stomach to indicate that they were hungry.

Misaka got red from embarrassment and Index just stared silently to Misaka. Misaka remembering she hadn't eaten anything the entire day ordered 2 pizza's and asked them to deliver them to Touma's dorm.

After that there was an awkward silence since they both didn't know what to say to the other, eventually, Index decided to speak up.

''Your probably wondering what that was all about right.'' It was clear from the sadness in her voice that she still wasn't quite okay.

''Yeah, but you don't have to if it really bothers you that much.'' She said since she wasn't ready for another crying session.

Index was thinking how she would begin her story and after a while asked. ''What did you read about me In those files Misaka?'' she asked in a serious tone.

Misaka a bit stunt that Index asked this, but then remembered that Index had overheard the entire conversation she had with the Idiotic spy.

"Only when you met Touma nothing more.'' She whispered since she was really ashamed about that.

''Oh'' Index said while internally debating what she would tell Misaka now, but figured that if Misaka wanted to know something she would ask and just started off her story.

''When you said those things about me being different than normal I felt really sad, normally I wouldn't let me bother me that much, but since Touma was missing I haven't really been in the best mental state.''

'' Well that makes two of us, but still why?'' misaka asked still confused why she broke out in tears.

''Well I….'' she stopped afraid to say it and looked at misaka who was completely silent and only stared at her.

.

Index taking a deep breath and said

''I don't know what a normal life is okay, Everything I supposedly know about is from a slice of life anime from which they say is like normal life. Where they go to school, do homework, hang out with friends, do fun stuff together and get in a relationship.''

''The only thing I ever did with Touma is playing video games with him and that is at most once in a week, since the rest of the time he is at school or in the hospital or doing something that gets him in the hospital and when he is home, he tries to do his homework and says to me that I need to leave him alone.''

''Before I met Touma all I can remember is that I woke up a year ago and kept running away from magicians who wanted to either use me or kill me since every year my memories got erased because the church I was with, saw me as a threat with the knowledge I possess about magic.''

She took a short break to catch her breath and continued.

''So when Touma saved me I was so happy and thought I could finally experience at least a little bit an ordinary life. But it feels more like I am have gone from being on the run to a prison where I can sometimes go outside with supervision.''

''I know it isn't fair to blame Touma since he is always busy with helping others, but can't he just once, do nothing and do something fun with me. I don't ask much right just one day I can do something normal: without worrying about people coming after me, without people that come after Touma.''

''I WANT…''

''I WANT…''

''I WANT ONE NORMAL DAY, THAT I CAN JUST HANG OUT WITH TOUMA! ONE NORMAL DAY LIKE IN THOSE SLICE OF LIFE SHOWS. IS THAT TOO MUCH?''

.

Index sunk to the floor and started crying again, while Misaka who was still busy processing what Index just had said.

It made sense that Index was like she was.

From what she had heard Index was always on the run with no one to teach her how to interact with others.

With nobody to teach her how to take care of herself.

With as result that all Index could do was rely on others, the only exception on that was probably magic and for that she got hunted down by people that wanted to use that knowledge for their own selfish intentions and the worst part of it was, Misaka felt that she wasn't any better then the rest of them since she also wanted to make use of Index for her knowledge about magic.

Misaka felt one thing and one thing alone at that moment and that was digust. She was disgusted from herself for being the same as all the others who were after Index.

Knowing what she did now she decided that all her questions could wait until tomorrow because right now the girl in front of her needed one thing that she didn't get her entirely life.

Comfort from a friend.

* * *

Misaka walked up to Index and said ''It's okay, let it all out from now on I will be your friend and we can do things together like in those Slice of Life anime.''

After she said that Index looked up with her face still full of tears and asked ''really?'' to confirm that she didn't just mishear what Misaka had said.

Misaka nodded and Index was about to cry out in tears again when they heard someone knock on the door. Remembering they had ordered Pizza Misaka walked to the door grabbed the pizza's and paid for them.

After they were done with eating they decided to go to sleep.

While they still had many questions for each other it could wait until tomorrow morning.

It was late and they were tired.

While Misaka discovered Touma didn't have Futon and thus didn't know where to sleep.

Index proposed they slept together in the same bed.

While Misaka didn't like the idea, when she looked at Index and saw her all most begging to share the bed with her, she decided to go along with it.

When they were in bed misaka and index wished each other a good night and slowly sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **well that was the chapter  
**

 **please review,**

 **and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
